por un beso en halloween
by PamelaRmrz
Summary: Los besos en Hallowen no son sorpresa en H. pero y si... descubres a cierta pelirroja.?besando a alguien! y no eres tu! LxJ ONE-SHOOT.


**Por un beso en Halloween**

Dentro de dos horas en hogwarts se celebraria el baile de Halloween y Lily Evans habia aceptado ir con Matt Poter. En realidad el chico no le gustaba y no quería para nada ir al baile, no por nada exactamente, solo que no estaba de ánimos para ver a cierta persona, que siempre insistía en que la amaba intensamente, besándose descaradamente con otra chica. Simplemente no quería.!

Todos sus años en Hogwarts se había negado rotundamente a enamorarse solo por el ejemplo que le habían dado sus padres. Luego en quinto decidió que nunca aceptaría salir con aquel chico que siempre le pedía una cita. Lo había manejado perfectamente, pero ahora en su último año de Hogwarts no estaba completamente segura de saber como controlar su corazón.

El la seguía a todas partes, en la biblioteca, a la sala común, en la enfermería (Lily iba muy seguido, era muy curiosa y le encantaba el bosque prohibido), el chico no la dejaba en paz, pero ella sabia que le agradaba el chico y no solo como un amigo. Pero tenía miedo.

El era el chico que la confundía y por quien no quería ir al baile a sentirse mal. James Potter.

Allí estaba, con un chico que no conocía y sentada en una silla, aburrida. Se sentía de verdad incomoda y Matías al darse cuenta le ofreció que salieran a los terrenos. En ese momento Lily se sintió agradecida. Luego de que salieran estuvieron charlando, de nada especifico. En cierto momento que ahora no puedo recordar ahora exactamente cuando fue nos dirigimos hasta el lago y nos sentamos ante sus orillas. Cada segundo que pasaba la charla se hacia incomoda e incomoda. Lentamente el se acerco a mi hasta rosar sus labios. Ella no reacciono. Cuando el se separo ella dijo:

-Yo… lo-pero se callo.

En ese momento se fijo en que no estaban solo ellos dos en los terrenos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James Potter bailaba tranquilamente con el tipico prototipo de chica unineuronal que pasan la mitad de su vida descubriendo que  es una constante y la otra mitad en la sala de cirugia haciendose la cirugia(aunque personalmente creo que deberian ahorrar el dinero para algo mas productivo por que eso se les da natural) como han devido adivinar, es rubia blanca de ojos claro y con una capacidad craneal el triple de pequeña que la de la primera etapa de la evolucion del hombre, pero sinceramente y volviendo al tema de interes, James en realidad no queria estar alli. Quería estar con Lily Evans, la chica que le gustaba desde quinto año, la unica que lograba robarle el sueño, aquella que le traia loco desde siempre e, ironicamente, posiblemnte fuera la unica chica en todo hogwarts que no queria estar con el. La que siempre lo rechazaba y que en ese momento estaba sentada charlando a su parecer con un depravado sexual que la desnudaba con la mirada… debería saber que solo James Potter tenia derecho a eso.

Desvio la mirada hacia la puerta que daba a los jardines justo cuando por alli salian Lily y el chico con el que SI habia aceptado a ir al baile (se entiende que James penso en eso con cierto rencor por que le habia pedido a lily una o dos o… mil veces ir al baile y ella acepto al estupido de Juan!). Rapidamente se dirigio a mandy o como fuera que se llamase y se disculpo, sin esperar una respuesta salio tras los dos chicos a los jardines.

Los siguió. Llego a los terrenos. Estaban hablando tranquilos y a su parecer Lily se estaba divirtiendo con ese tal Pablo. Vio como el se le acercaba peligrosamente. Pensó que ella lo apartaba como siempre hacia con el, pero se equivoco, ella se había quedado igual. Le había respondido al beso (N/A: uff que le arreglen las gafas a este chico!!). Se sintió dolido, triste, como nunca pensó que una chica lo iba a hacer sentir.

-Yo… lo-escucho como empezaba a decir Lily, pero esta se callo.

Noto como la mirada de la chica se fijaba en el. El la siguió mirando por un rato mas intentando demostrarle a lily que no le habia dolido cuando asi era. El lo sabia, y también sabia que ella lo sabia tambien. No mucho tiempo después se giro y se marcho.

Lily se sintió realmente mal. En otros momentos hubiera pensado que era mejor así, pues ya no la iba a molestar, pero no… sentía la necesidad de ir y decirle que... no sabia que decirle! Pero sentia la necesidad de ir y buscarlo, que se diera cuenta de que ella lo quería a el. Se paro para alcanzarlo, pero una mano la detuvo. Matías la tenía agarrada de la mano y no la dejaba ir.

Si no hubiera estado tan confundida a lo mejor le hubiera pegado y se hubiera ido corriendo, pero ella no sabia ni que le diría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había pasado una semana desde el baile y James Potter ignoraba deliberadamente a Lily. Ella sentía mucho su ausencia y le dolía, por que aunque nunca lo aceptara le gustaba que james le persiguiera dia y noche. A pesar de todo no se atrevía a hablarle ni a mirarle. En las noches lloraba silenciosamente pensando en el chico y en lo cobarde que era ella por no poder hablarle. Pero necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

James por su parte estaba apagado. No sabia lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no ponía atención a nada. Solo a los movimientos de Jose, el chico que acompaño a su Lily al baile, y las miradas que le echaba a su chica. El creía que ellos ya eran novios por como el se le acercaba y la miraba para saludarla, pero nunca observaba lo suficiente para ver como Lily le decía que por favor la dejara en paz.

El también notaba que ella a veces intentaba acercársele, pero ella siempre se devolvía.

El viernes siguiente a la semana del baile ella había decidido ir al campo de Quidditch, ver el cielo siempre la calmaba. Fue allí y se acostó en el medio del campo. De repente empezó a llover, pero no le importo. Se quedo allí acostaba. Ahora estaba descargando la pena sin importarle nada. Cerró los ojos y se quedo pensando.

En un momento sintió como que alguien se acercaba, pero no le dio importancia… creyó que era la única persona lo suficientemente loca como para estar en medio de un campo de Quidditch con una tormenta sobre ella.

Abrió los ojos para ver como estaba todo a su alrededor. Se sorprendió al ver una figura montando a escoba. Sonrió. Sabia que era El, pero en vez de irse de allí asustada por si se daba cuenta de que ella estaba ahí se quedo observándolo volar.

Por primera vez lo veía sin hacer acrobacias, cosa que le molestaba a sobremanera, pero eso no era lo mas sorprendente del caso. Sino que el estaba volando calmado sin hacer nada arriesgado y aun asi callo al suelo.

Al ver esto Lily reacciono rápido y conjuro algo que suavizara la caída. Se paro y fue rápido. Cuando llego al lado de James lo vio, parecía que se había quedado inconsciente, pero no era cierto, pues cuando Lily lo toco este abrió los ojos de inmediato.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio durante mucho tiempo hasta que James decidió romper el silencio.

-Deberías estar con tu novio-Dijo deprimido confundiendo a Lily.

-¿Qué novio?-Pregunto Lily-Te voy a llevar a la enfermería, parece que el golpe si hizo algo… cuantos dedos ves aquí??-Dijo, pero se callo al ver que el chico reía-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-De verdad me vas a hacer creer que luego de lo que me hiciste estas preocupada por mi?-Dijo el triste

-Como que lo que te hice?!?! –Pregunto Lily, que ya sabia a que se refería, exaltada-Pero serás idiota!! Lo que yo te hice… Ja!

-Si lo que me hiciste… te parece poco besarte con un chico cuando parecías estar un poquito interesada en mi? Darme ilusiones y luego destrozarme con la misma facilidad con que haces un hechizo de levitación?!?!

-A no yo te mato!! Te das cuenta de lo egoísta que te oyes?!?! Y a parte tú ni siquiera sabes como ocurrieron las cosas realmente!!

-Tu tampoco intentaste explicar nada!!-Le reclamo el

-Y con que cara querías que te hablara?!!? Yo siempre me e negado a sentir algo por alguien por miedo!! Y un día me doy cuenta de que me gusta el chico que dice que me ama, pero que no es lo suficientemente valiente como para admitirlo de una forma que se note que es cierto!! Te crees que es fácil?? Ah? Ir y decirle a ese chico que…

Lily iba a seguir reclamando pero unos labios la detuvieron. Al principio respondió al beso porque era James Potter quien la besaba y luego se acordó de que hacia antes y dijo:

-No me beses que estoy hablando!!-Reclamo Lily

-Pues sigue…-Dijo James con su sonrisa ya recuperado.

-Ok… entonces… lo que te estaba diciendo era que… para mi no es nada fácil el tener que ir y explicarte…

Lily siguió hablando, pero James no la escuchaba ya. Había dicho que le gustaba, la había besado y ella aun estaba allí, hablando como si nada. En realidad ella era una chica especial.

Mientras Lily seguía su monologo James la observaba como nunca antes, apreciaba la belleza de sus ojos esmeralda, las pecas que le daban un toque infantil, su único pelo rojo fuego y pensaba en cuanto la amaba. Como ella estaba tan concentrada se detuvo a escuchar que decía.

-Entonces también hay delfines rosados!! Es una locura lo se, pero los hay, y son los animales mas… -seguía Lily como si nada, pero James no sabia en que momento empezaron a hablar de animales, por lo que decidió intervenir.

-Lily… yo…

-Y los tiburones no son tan salvajes como los delfines...-No funciono

-Lily…

-Pero los delfines no son tan salvajes como los… -Tampoco.

-LILYY!!-Dijo James desesperado (N/A: pues que poca paciencia…) – O TE CALLAS O TE BESO OTRA VEZ.

Lily se callo para analizar lo que James había dicho y luego…

-Entonces los manatíes están en extinción porque las personas son muy crueles y... no me ibas a volver a besar?

-Bueno… -Dijo James con una sonrisa juguetona para luego acercarse.

Este beso no fue interrumpido… se estaban demostrando por medio de este cuanto se querían y el tiempo que llevaban deseando estar así, besándose (N/A: el otro beso no cuenta por que Lily quería seguir discutiendo). Luego cuando se separaron, James dijo:

-Ahora si quiero que me expliques lo de Halloween con ese Omar…

-Se llama Matt. Mira yo estaba sentada aburrida, el me dijo que saliéramos para que me sintiera mejor, después empezamos a hablar y me estaba divirtiendo, aunque estaba un poco incomoda, y de repente el me beso, pero yo no respondí porque estaba en shock. Luego cuando el se separo le iba a decir que lo sentía porque al parecer el me había mal interpretado(al parecer?!), porque el no me gustaba y entonces te vi a ti y como te ibas triste entonces te iba a seguir pero Matt me agarro, como no sabia que decirte me quede.-dijo sin ninguna pausa la peliroja. Y cuando pronuncio la ultima palabra tomo una inmensa bocanada de aire y luego observo como James le observaba atonito.

-Oh… y no me lo podías decir antes?!?!

-Ah claro, tu porque eres hombre y te lo tomas todo muy a la ligera, pero para mi es muy importante…-Dijo Lily.-Ya te dije porque.

-Cuando?-Pregunto James confuso

-En mi monologo… no me estabas oyendo?-Pregunto ella

-Pues en realidad… ehm… no-Dijo James pero al ver que ella iba a replicar agrego-Pero eso no importa ahora.

-Y que si importa?-Pregunto Lily con una ceja alzada

-Te quiero preguntar… tu… quieres ser mi novia??-Pregunto James nervioso pero disimulándolo muy bien.

Lily sonrió, luego se acerco lo beso y le dijo que claro que si. Luego se volvieron a besar se les estaba agotando el aire, pero no le dieron importancia. Siguieron besándose hasta que escucharon a McGonnagal diciendo:

-Señor Potter, señorita Evans… no imaginaba que usted era así, de el joven Potter me lo esperaba, pero usted!?.

Cuando Lily y James se dieron vuelta se dieron cuenta de que no era McGonnagal sino Sirius... siendo Sirius!

-Sirius? Como supiste que estábamos aquí?!?!-Pregunto James sorprendido ya que el tenia el mapa.

-Soy Sirius Black… yo lo se todo.

-WOW en serio?!?!?! No en serio como supiste?

-Seguí a James…-Dijo Sirius mirando mal a Lily (¬¬)-Pero a una distancia prudente… ya saben no quería invadir su privacidad… Bueno esta bien Remus me puso un hechizo para que no los pudiera espiar tan de cerca.-Dijo al ver como James alzaba la ceja

-Bueno… eso tiene bastante sentido para mi.-Dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Si, bueno felicidades James-Dijo dándole un abrazo a James y la mano a Lily-Pelirroja… Vamos dentro.

-No tu te vas dentro- Dijo James

-Ten amigos para que cuando logren conquistar a la chica que les gusta durante años , ¿hagan que? Pues mandarte al Diablo!... me cuentas luego…-dijo resignado y se fue.(record para ser el)

Lily y James siguieron hablando. Hasta hicieron bromas con que en un futuro quiza no tan lejano se casarían y tendrían un hijo y le pondrían Harry. Si supieran que todo iba a ser real.

Lily se sentía feliz por estar con James y a la tormenta que ya había pasado porque fue la única razón por la que se encontraba sola con James.

El, por otro lado, pensaba que era el mejor momento para estar con Lily, pues la navidad se iba acercando y ella iba a poder conocer a toda su familia y el la suya. El pensaba en que le podía gastarle una broma a Pepe por haber besado a Lily, pero en el fondo le agradecía, pues sabia que lo suyo con Lily fue, **GRACIAS A UN BESO EN HALLOWEEN**.


End file.
